


Dalton Academy Pool

by PurrfectStories



Category: Glee
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Pool Sex, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"LuigiMc1997: well I want it to have a little comical side?but cute too,then get like,reaaaaallly smutty ;) because I'm kinda weird like that.. but theres one thing I want most,NIFF to come and disturb or catch them at the end :D Dirty talk would be good,urm... Fronttage and I want it to be by a pool"</p><p>Story:<br/>Dalton has it's own pool, the teachers are at a workshop, and the students are all home for summer break. Blaine and Kurt decide to take advantage of the empty school and the boys' private pool. In the end, they both get to cross something off their lists. Klaine Prompt: Sun-bathing Klaine with fluff, smut, and some laughs. Minor Niff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton Academy Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is another prompt fulfillment, a sun-bathing Klaine request from LuigiMc1997. I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

(One-Shot)

 

“Blaine, I don’t think we should be doing this.”

 

His boyfriend chuckled, “You’ve said that like five times already.”

 

“Well, maybe because we really, REALLY shouldn’t be doing this.” Kurt huffed, huddling close to Blaine’s back as the teenagers made their way to the boys’ dormitories.

 

“You worry too much.” Blaine grinned, taking the other’s hand and pushing open the gate. “There is literally no one at this school for miles. The boys are all home for summer vacation and the teachers are attending an all day teaching workshop.”

 

Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Remind me again how you know this.”

 

His grin widened, a mischievous promise. “My aunt is the school’s secretary, and she just happened to mention it when me and my parents were over there the other day.” He then swung the backpack he’d brought with them to his front, unzipping and reaching into one of the smaller pockets to pull out an ID card. “Then getting David to lend me his access key card was the easy part.”

 

“What was the hard part?” Kurt said distractedly, gazing up at the tall dormitory buildings, the neatly kept lawn, and the beautifully paved paths that led throughout the housing grounds. Like seriously, Dalton was this whole other world inside of Ohio.

 

Once the two got to another gate that surrounded their destination, Blaine turned around and leaned back against it, facing his boyfriend. “Getting you to agree to spend the day with me. You’d think my boyfriend would jump at the chance to have some quality time together, with no worries about the people around us, just you and me.” He lifted their clasped hands up, staring at their fingers as he softly caressed and played with them.

 

The other boy sighed, stepping close enough that their foreheads nearly touched. “I love spending time with you. You know I do. I just don’t want you to get in trouble. If anyone catches us, couldn’t you get kicked out of school?”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I told you that I made sure everyone is gone. The school is deserted save for you and me.” Blaine pushed up on his tiptoes for just a second, pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a chaste, reassuring kiss. “I wouldn’t have brought you if I thought for a second either one of us was going to get into trouble. Just trust me, okay?” He whispered.

 

Kurt seemed to melt, his boyfriend’s affections still causing him to get that fluttery butterfly feeling in his tummy. “O-Okay.”

 

“Good.” Blaine gave him one more quick peck, winking at him before turning around to slide the access card through the lock. He took Kurt’s hand once again and led him into the enclosed area, taking the liberty of tossing both their bags onto a couple of plastic lounge chairs. “Welcome to the Dalton boys’ very own private pool.” The shorter boy announced offhandedly, already walking away to grab one of the side tables and an oversized umbrella. As their first summer together progressed, Blaine had been quick to pick up on the fact that Kurt had a tendency to burn a painful shade of red instead of toasting to a desirably tanned state like he did. At one point the Warbler even tried to convince the paler boy that he made a very cute lobster, but Kurt wasn’t having any of it.

 

The blue-eyed boy took the minute to take in his surroundings. Their enclosed pool was in the middle of the housing area, an equal distance away from the lowerclassmen and the upperclassmen dormitories. There was a recreational building on the far side of the area that had everything from a small gym to a smoothie bar, next to it a small shed where presumably various items of upkeep were stored. When Kurt looked at the pool itself he was impressed by the length and the depth of it. He realized that it was probably the standard commercial length of twenty-five meters with depths ranging from three to seven feet, but the grandeur of the place surrounding it made the pool seem bigger somehow, and maybe even a little intimidating. Though Kurt would never admit that out loud. “Sweet grilled cheesus.”

 

He heard Blaine chuckle as he approached, “Our alumni donors are very generous. Most of the students here are first pick for Ivy League colleges. The past students are grateful for how the school prepared them, so they donate to show their gratitude.” The shorter boy shrugged, placing the small table in between their lounge chairs and opening the massive umbrella so it covered Kurt’s chair. Blaine was fortunate enough to be one of those people who needn’t worry so much about burning when out in the sun.

 

“So they think building this oasis is going to properly prepare future Ivy Leaguers?”

 

Blaine snorted, “Oh no, the school is very good at making sure all donations go towards making sure the school has the best curriculum, teachers, classrooms, and the most effective learning aids. Every thing you see in the boys’ housing district is mostly the work of years and years of fundraising by Dalton’s PTC Board.”

 

“THIS is the work of parent fundraising?” Kurt almost didn’t believe him.

 

The Warbler just smiled, “What can I say? When a bunch of socialite moms who have extensive experience in organizing charitable events get together, they get shit done. Especially if it means the money goes towards making sure their boys are well adjusted to their home away from home.” Blaine opened his bag to take out a portable dock, placing it on the side table and plugging his iPod into it before scrolling through for a nice summer playlist. “Are you really complaining though? I, for one, think we should be thankful that they went through all the trouble, because it means that we get to have a nice day like today.”

 

Before Kurt could respond, some summery pop music began to blare through the small speakers. His boyfriend, then satisfied with his music selection, started to undress. Worming his way out of his T-shirt and kicking off his shoes, leaving him in only his white swim trunks that had little pink flowers on them. He scrubbed a hand through his loose un-gelled curls, his body’s toned muscles visibly flexing and pulling taunt under olive skin. “Yeah, no. Definitely not complaining.” Kurt said a little too quickly.

 

He smirked, “Are you objectifying me, Hummel?” Blaine sauntered towards him, Kurt’s face heating up the closer the other got to him. “It’s ok if you are.” He put his hands on the other’s hips, glancing down between them when he noticed Kurt hadn’t really moved since they’d gotten there. “Ya know, generally swimming doesn’t require us to be fully clothed.” Then he tugged on the hem of Kurt’s flimsy white shirt, the paler boy’s breath catching when his boyfriend’s warm fingers accidently grazed an exposed flash of porcelain skin.

 

“But…But, I’ll burn.” Kurt tried to reason.

 

“I’ll put sunblock on you.” Blaine supplied. “And don’t worry, I’ll be very, VERY thorough.”

 

Kurt didn’t know if it was the way Blaine was looking at him or the heat of the sun baring down on them that made his ears flush hotly, but he found himself nodding shyly anyway. “You just want me out of my shirt.”

 

“More than you know.”

 

The ex-Warbler just raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips to hide his grin as he reached down to pull off his top, his stomach flipping when he felt Blaine’s hands help him push the fabric the rest of the way up his arms. His warm palms pressed along his smooth skin, dragging up his arms and slowly removing the shirt from him. Kurt almost wrapped his arms around himself after his torso was bare, still embarrassed at being exposed in such a public area despite the fact that they were alone. He at least always wore a tank top when at the pool or the occasional beach trip, but apparently his boyfriend could talk him into kicking his routine habits. “Happy?”

 

Blaine didn’t answer right away, darkening hazel eyes too focused on his smooth alabaster torso and the beginnings of his hip’s V thanks to his low-slung canary yellow swim trunks. He noticed how Kurt’s fingers fidgeted and twitched at his sides, anxiously trying to keep them in check so as not to hide his body like Blaine knew the older boy really wanted to. “You have no idea.” The dapper young lad didn’t want to start their little outing with insecurity and nervousness, so he decided to break the tension.

 

An arm then snaked around Kurt’s waist, the blue-eyed boy raising an inquisitive eyebrow when he was urged to step forward. He let Blaine guide them back, lifting a pale hand to rest over the forearm that was currently holding onto his hip. Kurt felt him wrap both arms around his lower back now, pressing their naked chests together and—oh God, he knew what his boyfriend was up to. “Blaine, no, NO. Don’t you dare—AH!” Before he could put a stop to it, Blaine pushed off the edge of the pool. Kurt felt them crashing into the water, his flailing kicks causing one of his flip-flops to fly off in the process. The water enveloped the two young boys, their bodies slowly sinking to the bottom of a deeper portion of the pool.

 

The taller of the two started wriggling out of the other’s arms once they reached the bottom, using his legs to launch himself back to the surface. When Kurt finally broke it, he began to suck in gulps of air. While wiping away the excess chlorine from his eyes, he found a suitable area to stand where his head was thankfully able to stay comfortably above the water level. “B-B-Blaine D-Devon Anders-son!” He stuttered out, the cold water making his teeth chatter as his body adjusted to the temperature. “You are in big t-trouble, m-mister!” There wasn’t any movement in the water in front of him, Kurt narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Hesitantly he stepped forward, searchingly parting the water with his hands when he noticed Blaine hadn’t popped up out of the pool yet. “Blaine?”

 

“BOO!”

 

Kurt shrieked in surprise, flailing in the water when he felt a pair of arms and legs octopus themselves around his body. Blaine’s arms were wrapped firmly around his shoulders while his legs wrapped around Kurt’s middle, and thankfully—due to their buoyancy in the water—it felt as if he was merely wearing a very light backpack. His pale hands immediately drifted down to hold onto his boyfriend’s thighs, making sure the other was securely spider-monkeyed to his back. He turned his head to glare at Blaine, finding it hard to accomplish when brilliant hazel eyes framed by damp curls were beaming at him when coupled with that award-winning smile. Like seriously, he shouldn’t be thinking about wanting to kiss him right now. “Stop it. You are not cute.”

 

“Yes I am.” Blaine chuckled, nuzzling behind Kurt’s ear and kissing his damp shoulder. “Now stop trying to act angry with me and come play.” He put on his best hopeful expression, pushing his lips out in a pout in an attempt to up his adorableness factor.

 

He just huffed, “What happened to putting sunblock on me?”

 

“Play first!”

 

“But I’ll burn—”

 

“I promise I’ll put sunblock on you after we swim around for at least a few minutes.” He tried to compromise, rapidly batting his too long eyelashes at Kurt. “Just for a little while. Pleeeaaase?”

 

Glasz orbs eyed him for a minute, assessing his options. “If I turn red…” He warned.

 

“You can hide my hair gel from me.” Blaine offered.

 

After another moment, Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

 

“Yay!” The shorter boy jumped off him then, “Come on, I’ll race ya!” He already started swimming towards the other end of the pool, kicking and pulling the water aside like a madman. “Loser buys coffee!”

 

 “Hey, wait! Can’t start without me, you cheater!” Kurt couldn’t help but giggle, diving forward and chasing after him.

* * *

 

 Kurt yawned and stretched, humming pleasantly as he popped his toes. After their little escapades in the water, the two boys had gotten out to snack on some fruit Blaine had packed them and dry off for a while. Only once their little poolside picnic had been eaten did Kurt remind his boyfriend to help him lather himself up in sunblock, sure to cover ever inch of his torso, face, and limbs. A red Kurt was definitely not a happy Kurt. Blaine was only too happy to help, eager for any reason to put his hands all over his gorgeous ex-Warbler. The paler boy had just rolled his eyes, pushing the other away so they could relax and lay out in their respective lounge chairs. Blaine flopping down in his chair to sunbathe while Kurt retreated to his umbrella protected chair under some shade. When Kurt looked over and blinked blearily, he broke out into a smile, finding his Dalton boy on his belly and drooling into his towel absolutely adorable. Guess he’d drifted off to sleep while catching some rays just as the other had, his playlist still playing softly in the background.

 

Taking into account how very impulsive his Warbler is and how he never thought ahead, Kurt assumed he probably didn’t put any sunblock on before he passed out. So he just sighed, rolling over to grab the sunblock on the side table and swinging his legs over to stand before padding over to Blaine’s side. He shifted the sleeping boy’s body over a bit, scooting it over enough for him to sit next to him on the chair. Blaine just snuffled and snored a bit more audibly, rubbing his face into the towel under him. The guy was such a big fucking puppy it was ridiculous. Kurt snorted, shaking his head as he squirted some sunblock into his palm, taking care of rubbing the liquid into his olive-skinned calves to start off. His skin was already hot to the touch, and not in the good sexy way, in the ‘you’re-lucky-your-boyfriend-loves-you-because-you-are-ten-seconds-away-from-being-sunburn’ kind of way. His leg barely twitched, the snoozing young man didn’t show any sign of consciousness, his sleep-dried curls plastered over his forehead. “Blaine Warbler, you are so lucky you have me I swear.”

 

Once he was satisfied Blaine’s legs were properly protected, he moved on to his sun-kissed back and limp arms. He had a little too much fun drawing a big smiley face out of the sunscreen on his back, hoping the other boy didn’t suddenly feel the need to roll over for whatever reason. Kurt worked the cream into his boyfriend’s skin, pressing into his back and kneading his muscles. Blaine groaned feebly at the pressured touches, enjoying the impromptu massage he suddenly seemed to be getting. The taller teen smirked, squeezing more sunblock into his hand as he worked the other’s shoulder blades, drifting downwards and squeezing his biceps dangling off the plastic chair. His boyfriend made a questioning noise in the back of his throat, rolling his shoulders the more Kurt pressed his thumbs up the underside of his arms. When cool liquid was dripped right below his neck and he felt those same fingers working the top nob of his spine, Blaine moaned. Yawning hugely, he slowly started blinking into awareness, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sleepily squinting over his shoulder. “M’Kurt?” He asked groggily, letting out a hard grunt when Kurt pressed his palm down his spine, un-expectantly popping it in a few places. “Fuck.”

 

The blue-eyed young man giggled, “Wakey wakey sleepyhead.”

 

Blaine bowed his back as he stretched pleasantly, turning over to lay on his back with one hand mindlessly scratching at his curls. “What’s with the rubbing and touching, babe?”

 

“I was putting sunblock on you to make sure you didn’t burn on me. I personally prefer my Warblers to be medium-well rather than well-done.” He teased, squeezing more sunscreen along the slightly defined groves of his teenage abs.

 

The shorter boy gasped, his thighs unconsciously shifting apart as Kurt continued his ministrations, rubbing the cream into stomach. “Ah—haha—so that explains why you were molesting me in my sleep.”

 

Kurt slapped his chest, berating him for the comment. “I was being a caring boyfriend!” He sniffed primly, “Maybe next time I’ll just let you char to a crisp then. See if I care.”

 

He just chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling the lither male on top of him. Lifting his head up, he pressed his mouth to the other’s, melding their lips together while he threaded another hand into his boy’s chestnut brown bird’s nest of hair. Blaine parted his lips, sucking Kurt’s bottom lip between his own and giving it a playful nibble. When the paler boy’s breath hitched is when Blaine pulled away. “Thank you for being so thoughtful.”

 

Glasz eyes blinked, dazed for a few seconds. “I know the sun isn’t a big thing to you, but it still DOES affect you, even if you can’t physically notice it right away like when it happens to me.” Kurt started to blush, averting his gaze from Blaine’s. “I worry, ya know? I-I love you. And I just want you to be okay…” He knew it was stupid to worry about the sun so much when it wasn’t even the worst thing, but at this point it was just a force of habit.

 

Blaine smiled at him softly, “I love you too. And I love the fact that you care about me so much. You’re so much more responsible than me. I’m sorry you always have to worry enough for the both us.” He laughed a bit, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt’s flank. “Can you please finish lotioning me up? I’ll be good, I promise.” He even pouted a little bit, pushing out his lower lip to look all adorable and shit.

 

Kurt didn’t look back up at Blaine, just nodded as he pushed himself back into a sitting position, straddling the other boy’s lap. Blaine hummed—more like purred—when he felt the other’s warm weight settle over his groin, placing his hands on canary yellow covered thighs when cool sunblock was being slathered on his chest. The paler boy could feel his face heat up, his hands stilling and twitching against his broad chest when he felt a part of Blaine jerk under him. He tapped his fingers contemplatively on his warm olive skin, swallowing thickly when he felt that familiar burning hotness flare up in his lower tummy the more Blaine teasingly caressed the insides of his thighs. His eyes did flicker up then, innocently sucking the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth before he began to purposefully rub the sunscreen in certain areas, paying special attention to Blaine’s peaking nipples. “I like taking care of you.”

 

The Warbler’s mouth opened in a silent moan, his hazel eyes already becoming hooded as he minutely ground between Kurt’s parted legs. “Kurt…” He inhaled sharply, digging his fingers into the other’s legs when the blue-eyed young man bent down to press soft kisses against his neck, craning up and to the side so he could have better access. The last bits of cream were pressed up the outsides of Blaine’s arms, pale hands working the expanse of them until his palms overlapped the palms on his hips. Their fingers thread together the best they could at their reversed angle, Kurt never letting up on his sweet assault of Blaine’s neck. He whimpered when Blaine’s incessant grinding rubbed friction against the underside of his thickening cock just right, moving against the shorter teen’s equally hardening arousal in an attempt to recreate that pleasurable feeling. “Fuck, baby.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Kurt whispered against the other’s pulse point, tilting his head up to lick the shell of Blaine’s ear. The hazel-eyed boy shivered, ripping his hands away from those creamy hips to grip the back of his head while the other drifted down to grope Kurt’s bottom. He turned the ex-Warbler’s head towards his own so he could ravage his mouth, muffling his surprised squeak at the swift movements and squeezing his ass possessively. Kurt moaned into the other’s mouth, pliantly parting his lips for Blaine’s lewd kisses and slotting their hips together. His hands gripped the chair on either side of his boyfriend’s head for leverage, rutting their dicks together through their swim trunks. Lotion and sweat already slicked their skin, bodies easily sliding against each other as they thrust towards completion, pre-cum soaking the inside of their shorts.

 

“God, you feel so good.” He husked out between their kisses, trailing a hand below to press down on his lower back and nearly stilling Kurt’s jerking hips, pressing their erections closer together as Blaine guided their movements against each other. “Reminds of that day, a f-few weeks ago. That day we—we…” Blaine groaned, hitching Kurt’s hips up more while he searched for the perfect position to get them off.

 

His breathing stuttered, letting Blaine lick into his mouth one more time before he pressed his forehead to the other’s sweat slick shoulder, panting hotly against him under the harsh sun. “Yes…yes, I remember.” Kurt keened at every movement his hips were urged to make, scraping his teeth against tanned skin when the hand on his lower back dipped beneath the waistband of his swim trunks.

 

“You felt good then too. So hot and big inside me.” Blaine murmured, urging Kurt to fold his legs tighter against his flanks. “Opened me up so slow and tender for your dick, showed me how much you love me.” He couldn’t control the words flowing from his mouth. The closer he got to the edge, the dirtier he got. “Loved that first moment you finally, FINALLY pushed in. Didn’t think I’d be able to fit such a big cock inside me. But I wanted it, I wanted you so damn bad.” Kurt un-expectantly bit down on Blaine’s neck, entire body stilling when he felt a finger brush lightly over his intimate hole. “How did it feel, Kurt? Will you tell me how I felt?” Blaine barely chocked out the question, rubbing against the twitching muscle of the other’s tight entrance again while his dick leaked another pearl of pre-come, beyond turned on by his boyfriend’s shy little hole.

 

He bit down on the skin between his teeth just a tiny bit more, causing Blaine to hiss before Kurt released it so he could soothe the bite mark with apologetic licks. “Hot. Tight. Never felt anything like it.” Kurt grunted when the hazel-eyed teen hiked his thigh up just a tad higher, muscles straining with how tightly they were folded together, consequently opening up his entrance to Blaine’s leisurely explorative pleasure like a present. “Must have prepped you real good too, because you were so slick and wet—” His gasp was barely heard, mouth dropping open when Blaine slid his index finger in to the first knuckle, slick with sweat but still too dry. “Slid in so easy, clenched around me like you never wanted me to leave.” He whimpered in frustration, thrusting back against Blaine’s finger when he didn’t move again right away, his throbbing dick rubbing and pushing against his boyfriend’s. “Should have seen how beautiful you looked. On your back, legs spread, sweat loosened curls bouncing every time I fucked you.” Blaine shuddered at his love’s gruff lower tone, quickly swiping his hand up to gather some more body fluids before pressing back into Kurt’s entrance, wriggling it in deeper and thrusting up against him faster. He couldn’t feel his toes anymore, the arousal churning in his abdomen ready to shoot from his cock at any moment. “Do you even remember the dirty, dirty things you said? Pretty reddened lips cursing and begging to be filled up. Who would have thought a private school Dalton boy could be reduced to such…undapperness.”

 

Blaine shouted on the next drag of material against his twitching dick, coming in his white shorts at the images Kurt was describing to him. He groaned pleasantly as the aftershocks racked his body, swiveling his hips for a tiny bit of friction so he could ring out the last spurts of his orgasm. The hazel-eyed boy hummed, smiling and nuzzling behind Kurt’s ear as he basked in his radiating euphoria. “I love you,” Blaine whispered softly, rubbing his finger against his boyfriend’s inner walls teasingly, accidently brushing over that magical spot he hadn’t even been consciously looking for.

 

With his hips tightly pressed against the other’s, he came. Whispering Blaine’s name as he ruined his yellow swim trunks. Kurt let his full weight settle down on the boy beneath him, shaking and shuddering as pleasurable sparks caused his entire body to tremble. Blaine kissed the side of his jaw, taking his hand out of Kurt’s shorts so he could trail his fingers up and down the paler boy’s spine softly, soothingly. He pet his boyfriend’s flank, smiling to himself when he felt Kurt’s breathing sync up with his. The two let themselves drift down from their orgasmic high, relaxing in its after effects as the blue-eyed boy unfolded his legs, stretching out comfortably on top of Blaine. “I can’t tell if I’m hot because we just got off or because the sun is trying to cook me.” The short teen chuckled, wriggling himself out from under Kurt despite the taller boy’s whining protests. “Blaaaaine.”

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“Come baaaack. Protect me from the mean sun.” Kurt pouted up at him from the lounge chair, childishly reaching towards him with adorable grabby hands.

 

The curly haired boy smirked from where he stood, putting his hands on his hips as he tilted his head down at Kurt, his index finger flicking against the material of his short’s waistline. He thought about it for a moment, glancing down at the barrier hiding his cum covered crotch, then just thought ‘fuck it’. Blaine hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his swim trunks and peeled them off his sticky body, stepping out of them and using it to clean off the final remnants of cum from his softened cock. Hazel eyes flickered up when Kurt made a surprised noise, sly grin languidly spreading across his face at the deep red flush reappearing on his ex-Warbler’s neck and cheeks. “What’s the matter, baby? Never heard of skinny dipping?”

 

Kurt reeled back, momentarily aghast at the very thought of it, his flushed face only adding to the already hot atmosphere. “Y-You’re crazy. And put your trunks back on! Someone could see you!” He flailed, getting up and grabbing Blaine’s towel from under him.

 

When he tried to wrap the towel around the naked boy, he only laughed, batting Kurt’s hands away. “Kurt, there’s not a person around for miles. Besides, the only one I want looking, is you.” His grin grew impossibly wider, his mischievous fingers snapping the waistband of Kurt’s still worn swim trunks. “And I really, REALLY want you to look.”

 

The towel was thrown to the side, Kurt unable to help himself and glancing down towards Blaine’s displayed groin. His glasz eyes widened a bit, impressed with his recovery time when he saw Blaine’s dick twitch in genuine interest. “Already eager for another round?”

 

“Eager for you to get naked with me.” Blaine strutted over towards the pool, Kurt feeling his mouth go dry when his eyes remained trained on the boy’s swaying bare ass. He finally tore his eyes away when Blaine jumped into the pool, breaking back to the surface with a refreshing serene look on his drenched face. “Come on, honey. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.

 

He ducked his head, trying to cool his flushed features. “Not a chance, Blaine Warbler.”

 

Blaine splashed some water towards Kurt. “Are you telling that after everything we’ve done, you’re still shy about showing me your body?” He asked incredulously, wading closer to the pool’s edge and folding his arms comfortably on top. “Isn’t this one of the things on your ‘list’?”

 

The blue-eyed boy blanched, “You weren’t supposed to know about any of those in the first place!”

 

His boyfriend just laughed, “Kurt, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. The fact that you want to do different stuff like this…it’s hot.” He admitted. “I may not be able to give you Taylor Lautner in a field of lilacs, but I can give you Blaine Anderson in the Dalton Academy pool.”

 

Kurt blinked over at him, feeling his heartbeat flutter at the admission. He walked towards the pool, stopping just a couple steps away from where Blaine was looking up at him. “Really?” His words were mouthed around his too big smile, arms wrapping around himself subconsciously while he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

“Yeah,” his hazel eyes sparkled. “And I promise if we ever end up on a plane together, we’ll cross ‘joining the mile high club’ off the list as well.”

 

He snorted, “If either one of us ever masters the art of quiet sex, then maybe I’ll consider it.”

 

“Whatever you say, babe.” Blaine smirked, “So you coming in or what?”

 

The paler boy sighed, letting out an amused huff of laughter while he pretended to consider it. “All right, all right.” He slid down the canary yellow shorts, bending over to remove them from his legs before he tossed them on top of Blaine’s discarded ones. The utmost restraint was used to not cover himself back up again. “Didn’t expect today to turn out like this.”

 

“But aren’t you so glad it did?” Blaine said a little cheekily, thoroughly enjoying Kurt’s very un-amused expression. “Because I am.” He licked his lips, drinking in his boyfriend’s half-hard arousal. Apparently this was turning Kurt on more than he wanted to admit. “Come closer. Get in the water with me.” His voice was already deepening into his husky gruff tone, a tone the blue-eyed teen only ever heard when Blaine was under the influence of his teenage hormones.

 

The ex-Warbler didn’t wait for another invitation. As much as he liked the fact that Blaine appreciated his body, he was eager to get into the water to have some semblance of coverage on his private areas. Those were for his boyfriend’s eyes only, thank you very much. He took the other boy’s offered hand and let Blaine help him into the water, cool shudders racking through his form once again when the chilly water engulfed his sun-heated body. The water came up to just above their abdomens. “S’cold.”

 

“Bet we could heat it up in here if we tried.” Blaine gave him a darkened once over, slowly trudging forward and pressing a blushing Kurt against the tiled pool. “You literally have no idea what you do to me.” He pressed his newly throbbing erection into Kurt’s growing one, hitching his hips in emphasis with his point.

 

Kurt’s breath hitched, ducking his head and trying to remain coy, demure even. “I don’t remember pool sex being on that list of things to cross off.”

 

“Maybe not on yours, but it is on mine.” He growled, his hands flitting across Kurt’s alabaster hips, skimming down to the backs of his thighs. Blaine watched the taller teen’s mouth fall open in a silent gasp, eyes fluttering shut at the butterfly light sensation. While he was caught off guard, Blaine gripped onto his pale creamy thighs, hoisting up and wrapping them around his waist.

 

Blaine dove in for a kiss, breathing deeply as he brushed his tongue against the other boy’s, encouraging fervency out of him. Kurt quickly squeezed his legs securely around the boy holding him up, clutching onto his olive shoulders for support when he felt his back being pressed tighter against the slick wall of the pool. His weight was easily manageable with the help of the water. He moaned brokenly, grinding forward against Blaine as their kisses became more heated, rubbing his dick against his boyfriend’s stomach. Kurt gasped, mouth frozen and open in silent shock when two fingers circled his barely stretched hole, the appendages feeling odd under the water when they breached his sensitive rim. “Blaine?”

 

“Wanna fuck you. Want to know what it’s like to be inside you.” He circled and shallowly thrust his fingers into Kurt, easing him into the new stretch. “Been thinking about it ever since you let me have your cock. So big inside me, making me take it.” Blaine nipped the paler boy’s still unmoving lip, picking up the intensity of his thrusts when he felt Kurt’s ring of muscles loosen around his fingers. “No idea how many nights I’ve dreamt of you opening up for my dick, letting me in and clenching around me because you’re so fucking tight.” Kurt was baring down on the appendages inside him, scissoring him open, his mind slowly being overtaken by a cloudy haze of lust. His boyfriend gave him one more open-mouth messy kiss before he leant forward to whisper in his ear, “Can I stretch you wide, slide into your sexy beautiful ass? Would you like that Kurt? Would you like me to fill you up nice and deep?”

 

Those words were just feeding the fire burning in his belly, licking at the flames of his arousal. “Please.” He begged, nearly choking on the word when he felt another finger shove it’s way past his abused rim. “I want your cock. I want to know what it’s like to be stuffed full of y-you.” Kurt whimpered, no longer aware of anything else but him and Blaine. The fingers in his hole all scissored apart as far as they could manage, coming together only to circle and thrust. His prostate was being purposefully ignored, Blaine not wanting to push him too close to the edge before he could replace his hand with his dick. “I’m ready for you, Blaine. Ready for you to fuck me like I fucked you.”

 

He forcibly pressed their lips together chastely, removing his hand and lifting Kurt up some. The paler boy reached behind himself, pressing his hands against the tiles of the pool wall to help elevate his hips up a bit more while Blaine lined his pulsing organ with his waiting hole. Kurt blinked owlishly down at the teen holding him up, breathing harshly when the other pulled his cheeks further apart and the blunt head of his boyfriend’s erection touched his twitching opening. “You still sure?” He whispered, genuine concern overshadowing the lust in his gaze.

 

Kurt nodded slowly, jaw going slack and head falling back at the first push into him. His eyelids fluttered languidly, little broken half noises falling from his lips with every continuous glide Blaine made into him. He could feel his hips slowly being lowered onto his Dalton boy’s cock, water-slick hole straining with the unfamiliar feeling of having something so thick inside him, twitching and spreading his entrance to the brink. Kurt’s hands slipped down the wall with his body, Blaine having plunged his hips to get the last half-inch the rest of the way in. His breath was punched out of him, his lithe frame squirming and circling his waist just to feel how full he was. When he clenched experimentally, they both moaned, Kurt letting out a breathless laugh at how impatient Blaine’s minutely hitching hips were. “Don’t rush. I want this to last.”

 

The hazel-eyed male leant forward to rest his forehead against the hollow of his boyfriend’s pale throat, inhaling the scent of chlorine, sweat, and sunblock. It calmed him down some, enough for him to be conscious enough to take things at a slower pace, make it good for Kurt. “I love you so much.” He whispered against soft alabaster skin, laving and sucking open mouth hickys into the smooth neck beneath his mouth.

 

Before Kurt could return the sentiment, Blaine was dragging out and thrusting back in. Water rippled around them from their movements, the Warbler sliding Kurt nearly all the way off his cock and then pulling him back down, fucking up to meet their hips faster. The glasz-eyed boy was panting, reaching a hand out of the water to grip a handful of Blaine’s dark curls. He could feel more than hear Blaine’s grunts as his breath curtly fanned out across his moist neck. Kurt arched up every time his prostate was brushed against, clenching around the hot rod inside him to try and keep that spot stimulated. His frustration was building. Not wanting this experience to end, but too strung out to take such a relaxed pace. The pads of Blaine’s fingers were pressing harder into his flesh, the shorter boy snapping his pelvis faster, measured thrusts becoming deeper. Kurt swiveled his hips then, moving against him in encouragement to go faster, when—

 

“Holy shit, Kurt? BLAINE?! Oh my God! Nick, NICK! Look who’s here!” Jeff hollered, waving at the two teens excitedly when he realized the pool wasn’t empty.

 

Both of them stilled, and jerked their heads over towards the couple heading their way. Now, he couldn’t tell for sure, but he was almost certain Blaine got harder with every step Nick and Jeff made their way. Blaine’s teeth started sinking into his pale collarbone to muffle his irritated growls. Kurt whined as softly as he could, body quivering because fuck this shouldn’t be hot. It should be humiliating and embarrassing as hell, but shit, shit, he still wanted to cum.

 

“Well, looky here.” Nick grinned as he lifted his shades from his eyes, the two newcomers unaware of what was happening in front of them. “Guess you guys had the same idea we did. Gotta love them teaching workshops.”

 

“Oh, oh! Nick, I just had an awesome idea. What if we got the pool house open and put those left over smoothie stuff to some deliciously good use?” He was nudging the other boy in the ribs. “Just what a hot day by the pool needs.”

 

“Freakin’ genius, babe. And ya know, we could also take the tequila we brought to make some bangin’ mix drinks.”

 

“Woo! Let’s get this party STARTED!” Jeff whooped, already headed towards the pool house. “Blaine! Kurt! Turn up the music!”

 

Nick sprinted after him, hollering over his shoulder to say, “Come on, guys! Stop making out and help us rummage through the place.” Jeff was already jumping for joy on the other side of the sliding glass door, having crawled in through one of the side windows. They may or may not have done this for some late night Warbler pool parties.

 

The naked teenagers were still staring in the direction their friends went, watching carefully as Jeff unlocked the glass door for Nick, and then the two disappeared behind the counter of the smoothie bar. How they didn’t notice Blaine and Kurt’s discarded swim trunks only a few feet away is something they can only be eternally grateful for. However, they had no idea how they were going to make their way to their shorts without letting on to what they had really been doing but…well, since Niff seemed to be preoccupied anyways.

 

“Think we can finish before they get back?”

 

“We’re gonna damn well try.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everything in this fic is obviously made up, who knows if that's how Dalton operates or if that's how it looks. But in this fic, we're gonna pretend that's how it is. Hopefully you guys enjoyed that, leave a kudos, or comment letting me know you did, and feel free to prompt me anytime. Till next time, lovelies!


End file.
